


School Gossip

by fandomgeek14



Series: Navigating Stardom [2]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel), Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: Oliver M Berry High are running a school trip to Hollywood to see their potential futures and well, that includes going to Hollywood U. the gang meet up with an old friend, Maddie Jenkins and some truths about Maddie are revealed to the group.





	1. Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is a HWU/ Choices: High School Story crossover with references to the original app of High School Story but I thought I'd give a background information before getting into the story. my MC, Maddie Jenkins was the same person in both the Hollywood U app and the High School Story app and because she was exceedingly smart, she was allowed to move up to university early before her friends. She's also related to My Choices: High School Story MC, Sally Potts, (but that'll be explained in a later chapter) anyway just some basics before getting into the story.  
> enjoy!

“class dismissed- do not forget your essays on Monday- if they are not on my desk then you will fail the module”

Professor Singh spoke to the class and the students all started to file out grumbling about the essay amongst them was Maddie Jenkins, who had enrolled in Priya’s classes on the role of an actor on film and TV because her and her friends decided to get some extra credit, she was just about to reach the door after fighting through the crowd desperate to get out of the class so she wasn’t late for a date she’d planned weeks in advance.  

“Miss Jenkins stay behind please”

“shit”

the brown haired, blue eyed student shuddered and turned to the professor slowly walking up to the desk expecting that she’d done something wrong.

“you wanted to see me professor?”

“your last essay was beyond what I expected from you” Professor Singh looked up from her desk “it all most made me think you had help with it”

“the writing was all me Professor- I just some pointers from one of the other professors” Maddie replied. It was completely true- she did all the writing herself and she did get pointers from another professor on how to structure it and how to improve her analysis but it was mostly her work and she was almost one hundred percent the professor only helped because he was bored and finished his marking. “I’m getting the feeling you did not call me back to talk about my essay”

“no I did not bring you to talk about that essay”

“are you going to tell me why I'm here then?”

“We need to gave a little talk about tomorrow but wait for another professor before we start- the same one that gave you a hand on the essay”

_Oh god._ Maddie looked at her watch quickly it was five thirty and she was going to be late for her date

“got somewhere to be?”

“just a date I’ve been planning for weeks and I worked super hard on”

“well I’m sure your date could hold on for a while” a new voice joined the conversation from the door

“Professor Hunt” Priya smiles at the professor who walked up to the pair

"Professor Singh"

“hi professor” Maddie waved at him

“Maddie” he nodded

“oh okay, so you're not giving me hello despite the fact I haven’t seen you all day”

Hunt glared at Maddie and made her roll her eyes in annoyance but she smirked to let him know she wasn't mad

“at least I’m not going to be in trouble for being late for date night now”

“ _Maddie_ what did we discuss yesterday?“ Hunt asked raising an eyebriow

“I know, limited unprofessional behaviour at university which includes discussing dates in front of other people- why are you here anyway?”

“Priya and I need to discuss something with you”

“why am I getting a bad feeling about this meeting?”

“now, tomorrow as you know the university are holding a event for potential students to come and view the university before they come here in one or two years time” Priya said

“yeah? they’ve asked Addi and I to lead a group around- the Dean said we’d get an email about which group tonight”

“you and Addison have been assigned to the Oliver M. Berry High and Hearst High group”

Maddie's eyes lit up at this and she could barely stop herself from squealing with excitement

“really? Oliver M. was my school last year before I got into uni a year early! I’ll be able to see my old friends again!” 

Hunt glared at his girlfriend's excitement and Maddie got the hint to be serious. 

“that’s what brings us to the point” Priya said “we don't need you ruining the universities’ reputation by getting into trouble with your old friends”

 “I actually don’t get into trouble-”

A glare from both of the professors gives Maddie the opposite answer

“-trouble usually finds me however, I think I can manage to stay out of trouble for one day”

“whatever it is nobody wants the university’s reputation on the line- the other point we need to make Thomas will explain himself”

“-this also means you and I have to be only on professional terms for the day”

“most of the world knows the infamous Thomas Hunt is engaged so I don’t see what the problem-”

“the problem is that the media know that I’m engaged but as to who, the media doesn’t have a clue of her identity, thanks to student confidentiality- neither do they have an idea of the student-teacher relationship that is going on between us”

“so?”

“so? so? it’s a risk to the university’s reputation if it gets out about the circumstances you dragged an esteemed professor into there will be outcry from the media and professor Hunt’s career will definitively be over this time”

Maddie flinched at Professor Singh’s words- she knew that risking Hunt’s career the first time had haunted Maddie for a very long time even after everything was over the regret of putting Hunt through that was horrible for her to deal with and made her anxiety worse. Hunt notices maddie's comfortableness and corrects Professor Singh very quickly.  

“I am not concerned about my career being effected by the media finding out it’s more to the fact that _your_ career could be over before it’s even begun if the media finds out and there’s no way of telling how they’d react so it could go very badly for you”

Maddie nods in understanding this fact

“no hints at the truth of our relationship got it”

“luckily, the president of the university has allowed me to be the one shadowing your and Addison’s group so I make sure nothing gets out of hand” Hunt said smiling at her

“okay no being unprofessional, just like negotiation on a movie,  I can definitely do that”

“good” Priya said 

“are we done yet?”

“I think that’s it” Professor Singh nods

Both professor Hunt and Maddie turn to leave, and walk to the door with Hunt, holding it open for Maddie to walk through out into to the corridor

“got anything planned for the evening professor?”  

“nothing important or special- I have to go and get ready for an exceedingly dull date that my fiancee is making me go to that might exceed my expectations despite knowing nothing about tonight's activities- but knowing the person it’s with I’m not getting my hopes up”

“oh really? I’ve got actually got  date tonight as well I’ve been planning for weeks and think is quite romantic if I say so myself i think my fiance will be rather impressed”

“and knowing her she’s going to be late”

“so is my date if he doesn’t get a move on”

Hunt rolls his eyes at her grin before watching Maddie hurry in the opposite direction to meet up with her best friend who was helping her get ready and wondering what she had planned for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Maddie left her and Hunt’s home early met up with Addison Sinclaire and Ethan Blake, her two best friends for breakfast before the buses of the students arrived, where she was currently shovelling down pancakes and maple syrup.

“so Maddie, how was date night?”

“it was as Hunt would put it beyond expectations”

“really?”

“yeah”

“you’re not delving into the details”

“sorry Addi, I can’t talk about my relationship with Hunt today without putting his reputation and the uni’s reputation on the line again”

“ah right- especially since the media do not know who Hunt is engaged to” Ethan added “makes sense”

“does everyone know about that except me?”

“only those with the right contacts such as your agent” Ethan said “who may have told Addison”

“oh okay”  

There was a pause before Ethan spoke again

“I can’t believe you two get out of lectures today”

“to basically be tour guides to my cousin’s school” Addison pointed out

“your cousin’s school?”

“Kara, she goes to Hearst- she wants to be a movie star and train here next next year- why?”

“Kara? As in Kara Sinclair?”

“yeah how do you know-”

“lets say she didn’t exactly like me for most of last year but we were on civil terms by the time I left for Hollywood U”

“it’s fine if you weren’t- I don’t like her attitude most of the time especially since she got with her boyfriend”

“Max Warren- the literal worst, his sister isn’t as bad though”

“I forgot you went to Hearst’s opposing school”

“Oliver M- I still don’t know why they’re rivals”

“from what Kara told me it goes back centuries”

“yeah it does”

That’s when Professor Hunt walks up to the trio of students his face looking very stressed out.

“Maddie, Addison- we need to go now the buses are here”

“Morning Professor” Ethan and Addison said in unison

“you look hungry” Maddie commented

“I’m not hungry”

“did you eat breakfast today?”

“I had to get in to sort out who’s covering and what the classes are doing whilst I’m busy shadowing you two”

“you need to eat something”

“professionalism Maddie”

“they aren’t even here yet- here, eat this” she hands out the rest of her pancakes  

“I don’t need it- I have my coffee”

“Thomas Orson Hunt you better eat those pancakes before you pass out from lack of food”

“I won’t pass-”

Maddie shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth before he could say another word. He swallowed the food and took a couple more mouthfuls before handing a smirking Maddie back the plate who then proceeded to place it down on the table and he indicated for the girls to follow him to the car park, where they wait patiently for the visitors to get off the busses. fifteen minutes later the students started to pile off and soon Maddie saw the familiar faces of her hugh school friends, she ran over before anyone could stop her and she called the name of the girl who had just gotten off the bus.

“Autumn!”

“Maddie? Maddie! hi!” Autumn said

The pair hugged each and soon her three other closest high school friends join the hug

“Payton! Julian! Nishan!” Maddie smiles

“we didn’t expect to see to see you here” Autumn said

“well luckily for you I’m one of your ‘tour guides’ today”

“aww this is going to be great!” Payton squeals

“le6ts just hope there’s no Ood in this establishment” Nishan grinned cheekily at his geeky friend

“ that’d mean more of a chance to meet The Doctor and travel in the TARDIS” Maddie smiled back 

“nice to see you haven’t changed one bit”

“neither have you Nish”

“well, well isn’t it nerd central” a voice spoke from the Hearst group

“Max Warren” Maddie sighed “didn’t you learn not to mess with me or my friends?”  

“I don’t learn from nerds”

“piss off back to your own friends and stop ruining the trip for everyone” Julian said

Max smiled smugly and turned to Kara and his Hearst friends  

“Maddie?” a voice sounded from behind her. She turn to see a blonde girl with her friends, most of which Maddie did not remember from when she was there.  

“Sally?”

The blonde haired student grins and hugs Maddie tightly 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here!”

“you didn’t tell me you were on this trip!”

“dad thought it’d be a nice surprise”

“it certainly is sis!”

“sis? You’re sisters?”  Autumn asked

“umm yeah Sally’s my half sister”

“woah awesome!” Julian grins

“you guys aren’t surprised?”

“not one bit”

“never mind that! what about your Hollywood U life? tell us everything!” Payton asks excitedly “how many famous people have you met? How many parties have you been too? How’s your love life? have you got a boyfriend? Someone you like?”

“I-”

“Miss Jenkins, you can catch up with your friend  later- everyone is off the bus it’s time to start the tour” Professor Hunt’s voice booms across crowd of students

“sorry guys got to go”

Maddie waves goodbye to her friends and hugged her younger sister one more time before going to the front of the group, passing the professor on the way who watched her sternly not breaking the illusion that they were more than just student and teacher. she started the speech nervously before gaining her confidence  

“umm uh hi, I’m- I’m Maddie and this is Addison and we’ll be-”

“umm not just you two- the Dean said I could also help you with this group” a voice spoke from the side holding a cappuccino in one hand was Bianca Stone- Maddie’s worst nightmare.

“-a-and this Bianca who is a last minute addition and will also be helping us give the tour” Maddie continues glancing at Addison uncomfortably at this last minute addition “at the back you can see Professor Hunt who is going to also be here as we walk round the uni- and yes he is the youngest director to win an Audrey for best picture and he may seem scary and strict but he’s really not he's a teddy b bear compared to other professors here”

“you’d know all about that wouldn’t you Maddie?” Bianca said

 _Oh no._ Maddie immediately realised what she was playing at- she’s clearly looking for trouble and getting Maddie’s budding career destroyed along with Hollywood U's reputation.

“I have no idea what you’re implying-  now Hollywood U is a big university so try not to separate from the group and we should get the show on the road everyone follow Addison and Bianca to the reception area- I just need a very quick word with Hunt about the timetable of the day”

The Addison and Bianca lead the group and Maddie hangs to the back pulling Hunt from the group.

“Maddie what did I say about professionalism?”

“did you know Bianca was assigned to this group as well?”

“if I had I would have made sure she didn’t come near our group”

“so you noticed what she’s doing?”

“trying to get Hollywood U’s reputation lowered and some of these students wouldn’t hesitate to leak your identity to the press if they found out about us-however, I don't know how she found out about our dilemma”

“me neither but I know exactly which ones would- I have a list in fact” Maddie replied

“I can take a wild guess that most of those are not Oliver M students?”

Maddie nodded to confirm this

“so what do we do?”

“don’t give her the satisfaction”

“How do I do that?”

“don’t react to anything she says- no matter how damaging or close to the truth and we’ll be fine”

“this is going to be fun”

“you’d better get back to the front of the group”

“on it”

They caught up with the group in the reception area of the university and Maddie mentally prepared for whatever Bianca was going to try next.     


	3. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie tries her best to stop Bianca from spilling the truth about her relationship but things go south very, very quickly.

Two hours of walking around campus and dodging Bianca’s attempts at sabotage later, The group eventually reach to one of Hollywood U’s enormous film libraries, and wonder through to one of the screening rooms, screening room H-six, the exact one Maddie spent the morning of her most recent birthday, during her and her friends very successful prank on Professor Hunt.

“Caleb, have you seen so many film reels in one room? it’s so amazing!” Maddie heard Sally mutter to one of her friends

“no it’s really impressive but not quite as amazing as you” her friend agreed

out of the corner of Maddie’s eye she spotted her younger sister blush slightly at the comment as did her friend upon realising what he had said. ‘ _So that must be Caleb Mitchell, Ezra’s brother and Sally’s really serious crush’_ Maddie thought to herself ‘ _I must give them a little nudge in the right direction to get those two together’ she smiled, and s_ topping in her tracks, Maddie spun on her heels to face the group.

 “This is one of the many screening rooms Hollywood U has to offer. Now, you might not always come here for your lectures or even in your own time however, very rarely a professor might do you the liberty of showing you a film in here. For example, in April, Professor Hunt took a group of us here to watch ‘the jewel of pre-Tarkovsky Soviet sci-fi agitprop’ after we had expressed interest in the film”

“that isn’t exactly necessary information” Hunt comments from the back

“it makes everything more interesting, you should try it in your lectures sometime, then maybe students wouldn’t fall asleep in them”

“lectures are supposed to be informative and it’s your own fault if you can’t keep up with the work load of classes”

“you’re going off topic professor, isn’t that _unprofessional_ ”

There’s a sigh from the professor and he straightens his tie a little giving Maddie a dismissive hand wave

 “continue with the tour”

Maddie smirked at her professor knowing, she had won that arguement before continuing with her speech

“-it is also one of my favourite places in the uni- if you're ever stressed out and need somewhere to chill then you can just come down here, of course, after getting the key from the office- also whatever you do, don’t try to climb the skylights- you could trip and fall, trust me, I know- now if we head through-”

“oh come on Maddie I’m certain everyone would love to hear exactly why it’s your favourite place” Bianca said

“I already said- it’s a nice place to relax if your stressed-”

“are you sure it isn’t because it’s the Huntcave?”

“I don’t know what you mean- now if you’d all like to-”  

“do you lot want to know why it’s called the Huntcave? Because professor Hunt comes here a lot”

“to relax” Addison pipes up giving Bianca a glare

“as does everyone in the university- we just nicknamed it the Huntcave because he’s the only professor we know that comes down here the most”

“Miss Stone if you’d be quiet and let Miss Jenkins continue on with leading the group” Hunt said sternly

“of course he’s defending you- anyone can see you’re clearly his favourite student”

“Hunt doesn’t have favourites”

“you sure? Because you certainly seem to be the favourite since he lets you in his favourite spot on campus”

“what are you implying?”

“you know he almost told us he loved you when you jumped off the skylights and soon after you were sneaking off into here more often- I’d almost go and say that you two are a couple”

“shut up Bianca!” Maddie finally snapped

Hunt almost flinched at Maddie's sudden outburst before recovering and glaring at the student “Miss Jenkins, what did I-”

“oh no I almost forgot you aren’t almost a couple – because Hunt’s engaged” Bianca said pointedly towards Maddie

“exactly, so your lie doesn’t hold up-”

“but everyone at Hollywood U knows that you’re also engaged”

“my private life is none of your f-ing business”

“you’re engaged to each other everyone can clearly see it”

“what? now you’re lying”

“it’s true- Maddie Jenkins is the mystery fiancée”

“Miss Stone, remember you are on thin ice already so unless you want to be expelled you better stop spreading these meaningless rumours about Maddie-”

“Maddie? you’ve been addressing us by our surnames up until this point as do every professor- so you’re only proving the evidence”

“I-”

“save it for the press professor- it’s on record”

Maddie looks towards the group of stunned students in fear and worry however she didn’t trust that Bianca was lying this time as it was very likely that she had payed someone to film this conversation.

“early lunch break- Bianca lead the group to the canteen _now_ ” Hunt said giving Bianca a hard and serious glare

“sure professor”

Bianca leads the group leaving Maddie, Addison and Hunt behind in the screen-room in total shocked silence.

“we’re screwed” Maddie said her voice finally cracking from the worry

“it’s going to be alright” Hunt said still staring at the door

“what the hell do we do?” Maddie asked him

“that evidence is not strong enough” Addison said “so maybe the press won’t take it?”  

“the press will twist it either way” Hunt said shaking his head “you know first hand what vultures they can be”

“we’re done for”

“Maddie, you know that’s not true”

“not true  _yet_ ” Maddie said emphasising on the 'yet'  and glancing at Hunt “you said it yourself, there’s no way of telling how the press will react and I’m going to be kicked out of Hollywood U if the reputation of this place is reduced to being known as the place students seduce their professors even though it isn't technically how it happened”  

 “so it’s true then?” a voice is heard from the door making the trio look towards the door- there, was Autumn, Julian, Payton, Sally and Caleb stood watching the them, Sally was the one who had asked the question and edged into the room looking very confused “what Bianca said was true?”

“shouldn’t you be with the group?” Hunt sounded annoyed at the fact they had been eavesdropping but also concerned about them finding out and telling the press, for Maddie’s sake of course. However, betraying Hunt’s stern instructions not to let on about the engagement, Maddie nodded at her friends and sister, giving them their answer.

“you’re engaged?” Sally asked Maddie confused

“yep”

“not only that- you’re engaged to one of dad’s favourite directors?” she raised her voice

“yeah”

“and you didn’t tell me or dad?”

“I know you're mad at m- wait, what?”

“you didn’t tell me! I’m your sister Maddie! we well each other everything! it's not fair! I told you about my crush on-” she stopped half way through that sentence because she was in fact right next to the boy she had a massive crush on.

“you didn’t tell us you were even dating anyone! Let alone _the_ Thomas Hunt!” Payton interrupts the sibling's converation “no wait, you’re engaged! OMG! When’s the wedding? Where is it going to be? How’d he propose? Was it super romantic? I bet it was super romantic!”

“I didn’t tell you guys because you’d make a big deal out of it” Maddie said looking very worried about her friend spilling the beans. 

“it’s okay, Maddie we won’t tell anyone” Autumn said

“I know you guys won’t” Maddie smiled

“I take it that Bianca girl wasn’t supposed to do that?” Julian asked

“no she wasn’t- Thomas kept my name away from the press on purpose so that they wouldn’t twist the story and ruin my potential career”  

“so romantic…”

“Payton” Autumn nudged Payton to get her to focus

“so how can we help?” Sally asked immediately

Maddie's eyes widened at the question and very hurriedly replied 

“I-I couldn’t ask you to help me”

“you did so much for your friends and my brother last year it’s only right we repay the favour” Caleb spoke up suddenly

“yeah and you’re my sister so of course I’m going to help” Sally added with a nod

“sister? You never mentioned you had a sister” Hunt questions

“half-sister actually, it’s a long story, full of manipulation on my mother’s part, I’ll tell you later” Maddie said shrugging him off

Hunt then cleared his throat before speaking to the group, with a very serious tone 

“how are you going to help us exactly?”

“take a leaf out of Maddie’s book of course”

“no pranking or rule breaking Julian” Autumn said

“a lot of determination- and payback served cold for Bianca” Julian said

“how are we going to do that?” Addison asked

“no, wait hold on- Bianca isn’t the issue” Maddie said making the group to look at her “she wouldn’t release the video herself because she is on probation- so she got someone else to film it- probably by bribing or flirting badly”

“you’re right Maddie, that's actually not a half bad observation from you, if only you'd apply that skill in class” Hunt agreed but earned a glare of protest from his fiancée in the process.

“so someone else is going to release it to the press?” Addison asked before the couple could start arguing playfully 

“any idea of who?” Hunt turned and asked the group before glancing back in his wife to be's direction “Maddie, you said you had a list of possible people who would do it”

“Kara Sinclair is a possibility”

“I doubt Kara would risk jeopardising her place at HWU, besides didn’t you say you were on civil terms” Addison said

“Brian Crandell is another possibility” Sally said adding another name “although he’d have nothing to gain from it since he doesn’t know you so that's a very very unlikely possibility”

“Then that leaves, Max Warren, he hates me because of the rivalry with Hearst and the fact I helped convince Nishan and then Mia to leave Hearst for Oliver M- payback for everything last year and he hates that I’m more successful than him however, if past experience is anything to go by he won’t release it straight away until he has more evidence”

“makes sense” Hunt nodded at Maddie “so how are we going to stop him from getting more evidence? Do you have any ideas or do I have to come up with everything even when I’m not with my students?” Hunt raised an eyebrow at the students

“we make a plan over lunch” Autumn said

“which means-” Julian said

The two of them glanced at Maddie with a smile, she smiled back and nodded a single nod. 

“it’s time to get the band back together”


End file.
